steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Yin and Yang Merging: Is It Possible?
Synopsis Black Laced Onyx and White Aquamarine get into a minor slip up. Plot "Arrogant fool. You should know the truth; I'm going to win this battle." White Aquamarine said, getting her long, white hair out of her eyes. The wind was blowing on it. "Oh, Aquamarine, Aquamarine. You are clearly not powerful enough to do such works to me. Now, come at me. Come at me." White Aquamarine rushed to Onyx, preparing to headbutt him straight in his forehead. However, a forcefield was restricting her from attacking Onyx; no, restricting her from moving. "What the heck did you do, Black Laced Onyx?!" White Aquamarine screamed, trying to attack, but did not move at all instead of what she thought she was doing, shattering Black Laced Onyx, burying the shards. But she just guesses that she has to wait a few years more. "Let me go...!" White Aquamarine exclaimed. She punched the forcefield hard with her left fist, but all it did were reflect her attacks. Her reality was not real; the reality she was in was nonexistent, where she would be fighting Onyx and winning, but is instead struggling to attack. "Alright, goodbye." Black Laced Onyx shot a lightning bolt at White Aquamarine who was quickly sent back far away. "That takes care of that problem." Black Laced Onyx said, laughing. He was slowly trying to be the ideal fighter. The two, like the others in Lithos City, were under control of White Diamond. She personally did not like the fights of the two, as they were the two who turned the futuristic place of Lithos City into a desert with only buried houses and shops. A week after the duel, White Aquamarine and Black Laced Onyx met together once more. White Aquamarine had called Black Laced Onyx to a hole in the battlefield where there was a nuclear explosion. She had decided that she can break the forcefield. "Break the field? You tried your hardest last time. You think you can do it no-" White Aquamarine punched Onyx in the face, hard. "Well, I can make you dizzy, at the very least." Onyx would pick Aquamarine up and quickly spin her! "You ready to be thrown right to the lava pit? At least it's less trash than you." He said, throwing Aquamarine to the air, but made a mistake and threw her... at himself! There was then a flash... The Gem woke up. There would be a snowflake obsidian in both her hand and forehead. The Gem had four arms, purple eyes, black and white long hair that was trimmed, a long-sleeved black shirt, white pants, and gray cotton shoes. "Where... am I?" the apparent fusion said. "You're in jail," a figure said. The white Gem stood in front of the fusion. "The Yin and Yang should not merge! It makes something not explainable! And that's not allowed!" White Diamond said, carrying the fusion. "Great. You got us here." White Aquamarine said. "If only I wasn't the Yang!" "Stop bickering. Let us just serve our punishment." A few minutes later, they were took underground to a rather clean cell. "This is where you will stay!" White Diamond said, throwing the fusion to the ground, stepping on it, and the two unfused. "Walk in there." White Diamond exclaimed. The two walked into their cells. Characters * Black Laced Onyx * White Aquamarine * White Diamond (debut) Trivia * White Diamond saying "And that's not allowed!" may reference the fact that you can't fuse White Kyurem with Zekrom or Black Kyurem with Reshiram. It also represents the fact that they are complete opposites, and can't be the same. Category:Enchi's Content